


Jerk

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blasted Angels!, Brief mention of Cas, Brief mention of Sam, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Team Free Will ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk

Dean was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, his own blood, the dickhead angel had stabbed him. He was all alone. The angels had got to Sam and Cas before him. A tear ran down his cheek. He always knew he would die alone.

"Bitch." He muttered to the emptiness, knowing the response would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr buddy wanted some angst.
> 
> Requested angst by julius-caesar-official
> 
> This is how I want the show not to end.


End file.
